ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition
Disney INFINITYPlayset: 3.0 Edition 'also known as '''Disney INFINITY: Star Wars ', '''Disney INFINITY: Star Wars (3.0 Edition), and Disney INFINITY 3.0 is an upcoming game. Playsets Star Wars Playset Indiana Jones Playset Alice in Wonderland Playset Ant-Man Playset Gravity Falls Playset Inside Out Playset Lion King Playset Oliver & Company Playset Jake is awesome playlet The Backsters vs Sinister 2 Playset The Backsters vs Big Hero 6 Play Set Marvel's The Backsters vs Evil Striker 4 Play Set Spy Kids: The Robo Hunters Play Set The Backsters vs Spy Kids: The Robo Hunters Play Set Marvel Civil Warfare Play Set Disney Battlegrounds Marvel Civil Warfare vs Disney Battlegrounds The Backsters vs Disney Battlefield 'Star Wars Playset' Player Characters: '''Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, Obi-wan Kenobi, R2D2, Yoda, Hans Solo, Princess Leia, Wicket W. Warrick, Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka '''Plot: 'Indiana Jones Playset' Player Characters: Indiana Jones Plot: 'Alice in Wonderland' Player Characters: '''Alice, Mad Hatter, Cheshire Cat, Queen of Hearts '''Plot: 'Ant-Man' Player Characters: '''Hank Pym, Ant-Man, Wasp '''Plot: 'Inside Out' Player Characters: 'Joy, Fear, Sadness, Anger, and Disgust '''Plot: ' '''Lion King Characters: '''Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa, '''Plot: 'Oliver & Company' Characters: '''Oliver, Dodger, Jenny, Rita '''Plot: 'The Backsters vs Sinister 2 Play Set' Characters: '''Prince JAR, Pink Skull, Red-Hulk, Prilckon Fury, P-Hulk, Reckerman, Rockman, Pitrom the Slugbeast '''Plot: 'The Backsters vs Big Hero 6 Play Set' Characters: '''Prince JAR, Prilckon Fury, Red-Hulk, Reckerman, P-Hulk, Rockman, Hiro, Baymax '''Plot: 'The Backsters vs Evil Striker 4 Play Set' Characters: '''Prince JAR, Prilckon Fury, Red-Hulk, Reckerman, P-Hulk, Rockman, Sinister Croc, Pink Skull, Pitrum the Slugbeast, Abratron '''Plot: 'Spy Kids: The Robo Hunters Play Set' Characters: '''Prince DWR '''Plot: 'The Backsters vs Spy Kids: The Robo Hunters' Characters: '''Prince JAR, Prince DWR, Prilckon Fury, P-Hulk, Red-Hulk, Reckerman, Rockman '''Plot: 'Marvel Civil Warfare Play Set' Characters: '''Prince JAR, Red-Hulk, P-Hulk, Spider-Man, Thor, Iron Man, Hulk, Rockman, Reckerman, Loki, Green Goblin, Sinister Croc, Rocket Raccoon, Yondu, Pink Skull, Pitrom the Slugbeast, Starlord, Captian America, Abratron, Nick Fury '''Plot: 'Disney Battlegrounds' Characters: '''Prince DWR, Buzz Lightyear, Castron, Elsa, Anna, Spot, Woody, Evil King Starcher, Hiro, Baymax, Sulley, Mike, Judy Hopps, Olaf, Randall '''Plot: 'Marvel Civil Warfare vs Disney Battlegrounds' Characters: '''Prince JAR, Hulk, Thor, Spider-Man, Rocket Raccoon, Thor, Iron Man, Red-Hulk, P-Hulk, Captain America, Rockman, Prilckon Fury, Prince DWR, Castron, Buzz Lightyear, Starlord, Nick Fury, Baymax, Hiro, Aladdin, Iron Fist, Nick Wilde, Ant-Man, Woody '''Plot: 'The Backsters vs Disney Battlefield' '''Characters: '''Prince JAR, Hiro, Baymax, Red-Hulk, P-Hulk, Prilckon Fury, Rockman, Reckerman, King Red Jay, Prince DWR Player Characters Download (12).jpg|Hank Pym Vision-avengers-2-sideshow.jpg|Vision Starwars.jpg|Darth Vader Download (11).jpg|Luke Skywalker Download dddf.jpg|Ant-Man and Wasp Avengers-2-scarlet-witch-quicksilver-set-pics-lead.jpg|Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver Zootopia).jpg|Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde Inside out.jpg|Fear, Sadness, Joy, Disgust, and Anger Download (8).jpg|Arlo and Spot Download (9).jpg|Cinderella (Live Action) Download (10).jpg|Pumbaa, Simba, and Timon Winnie the pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh and Tigger 15c2164c6863888f335fc8ddbe5fab4a.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi, R2D2, and Princess Leia Indiana.jpg|Indiana Jones Disney-infinity-2.jpg|Hans Solo and Yoda Disneygrivity.jpg|Dipper and Mabel Download (3).jpg|Queen of Hearts, Cheshire Cat, Alice, and the Mad Hatter Disney Infinity 3.0 Mystery Request Character 1.png|The unlockable Oliver and Company playset Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Video games Category:Non-Fanon